Talk:World 3/@comment-203.215.116.152-20150929025349/@comment-198.189.48.25-20151001203306
I said that based on my experience! It doesn't matter if you guys follow it or not. @202.166.14.133 From what I experience, Poi and the other always taiha when they got hit by torpedo at first node when I go so I stop use the long ago. And that was at least 100+runs and she was lvl 99 already. I don't know about you but I usually finish boss node without night battle so I never need to trigger night contact. And even if I have to enter night battle, they will always cut in so torp is kina better for me. Ok I admit that luck has nothing to do with evesion, but based on my experience, I never have to repair Shigure, Yuki and other lucky girl as many as others at 3-5 if her fatigue is 85. Freaking Poi always got hit at B or G either by torp or CA even with 85 morale and level 99 so yeah! I don't complain her doing at other map but I always have to repair her at 3-5 every run so I don't trust her in this map. . Shimakaze is a meh ship to me, it's true that if your HQ is under 85, she would be great, but once you go up, her damage is not enough anymore. And who freaking care about her night battle damage when you can just finish the boss in day( plus if you have torp, she is just another tanker who main job is to tank and kill DD and Transport ship for other to kill the boss).And that's funny, if month old TTk could give advice, that's because they haven't experienced the hardness of HQ above 100 in 3-5. I too used to use Sendai kai ni, Poi, Shima, Bucky to fight when my HQ was lower than 85, but after that, I see that this is not that effective and seek for other ways. I supposed that you have never use Yuubari for 3-5 (mostly no one ever use though) because you though that she is not tanky enough. The fact that she has 4 equipment slot help her to have 2 +10 radar, which boost the accuracy to the same as sendai and other and I have never see her get taiha ever in 3-5(the worst is just orange, but she can still kill DD and Transport ship) is what I want more. Before,I often end up night battle with 4 or 5 ships taiha at boss node and struggle to pray for the last ship to hit the boss. Now, I don't even have to enter night battle. For the set up, even with the radar, my girls still miss the target so often to the point that I don't think this will even help with accuracy at all(Except if you equip +10radar, which can not be equip on DD). So if it cannot help, I will replace it with something else that mean more like a torp. I don't know if this work with you or not but I work perfectly fine with me. If you still think your composition is better, please stick to it then. @TTK lol, this is just my experience and it's different from yours, at least if my high luck DDs got hit by torp, they don't taiha all the way like my murakumo and other low luck girls do. And yeah, there is no BB at G(I forgot that was 2-5, which my Poi did actually kill a BB at the second node), I mean CA, but it still impressive if a DD can sink a CA at double line formation